


Weekend plans

by AquaSapphireMarine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CryptidFell AU, CryptidSwap AU, CryptidTale AU, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, It brings me so much joy, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a nightguard, i love this au so much, there is a castle my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSapphireMarine/pseuds/AquaSapphireMarine
Summary: A really short little fic I wrote up in some of the spare time I had today.





	Weekend plans

**Author's Note:**

> The Cryptid AUs being to bonelynomore over on Tumblr. Go give them love.  
> http://bonelynomore.tumblr.com

It was cool and hard in your hands. The wide wooden eyes and grinning teeth of a mask you had grown to love so much stared up at you silently. You hummed quietly as you thought, turning the mask over and pressing it to your face as you winked and stuck out your tongue in a playful manner. Pulling it away you turned it over and laughed at how the face mimicked your expression exactly. Carefully you handed it over to the headless skeleton next to you and he took it chuckling. “I LIKE THIS ONE HUMAN.” Seeing the skeleton wearing the same silly expression brought on a whole new wave a giggles and as you tried to calm your breathing he laughed too. He had grown to love you just as you had grown to love him. Perhaps it was a bit of an unorthodox relationship but no one had ever made you happier than Sans. His brother still didn't fully trust you but you understood what it meant to be a protective older sibling. You hoped with time you could be closer to him as well.

The happy moment was broken by the shrill chirping of your alarm. Break time was over and that meant getting back to patrol. Sans took your hand in his and sadly sighed, “DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO SO SOON?” You nodded just as disappointed, but the bills weren't gonna pay themselves. “Yeah, but I'll be back I promise.” You stood up from the crumbling stone wall you'd had your ‘lunch’ break on and dusted off your guard uniform. “But if you'd like, maybe I could sneak you up to my place again this weekend and we could spend some time together there.”  
His mood brightened considerably as his shoulders pulled back into their normally high position and he excitedly hopped up to hug you. “REALLY?” Grinning you pressed a kiss to the teeth of the mask. “Absolutely.” The hug tightened and you struggled to breath. “I CAN'T WAIT!” He bounded away. “I HAVE TO GO TELL PAPY! I LOVE YOU MY HUMAN, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!”  
you called after him, telling Sans you loved him too before turning and heading back into the castle. You were just as excited by the idea of getting to spend some quality time with him. It wasn't often that you go to with your work schedule.  
Practically skipping back to the surveillance room to get your shift over with you only stopped to say hello to the stone guard papyrus as you passed him in the hall. He simply waved and continued his work.  
This weekend was gonna rock you could feel it.


End file.
